Fiel Destino
by Saruky
Summary: Lily esta confundida, y necesita una pocion para aclararse, y como soy muy mala en los summary mejor leerlo por cierto solo tiene un chapter, y otra cosa dejarme rr asias!


Otro fic de un capitulo, como digo siempre dejarme algún review, y para saber si os gusta o no, que espero que si, y bueno ya os dejo leer, por cierto, este...dedicado a todos y todas que son frikys y heavyatas, seguir adelante luchando xD;)

Fiel Destino

Fría noche. Sentía Frío, mucho frío.

Tumbada en la húmeda hierba del lago, mirando las estrellas estaba Lily Evans, una pelirroja de 5º curso, sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban más que nunca, estaba tranquila, y aunque estaba tiritando de frío, seguí ahí perdida en sus pensamientos.

En ese momento una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Te vas a helar

Lily se giró al escuchar la voz, para encontrarse con su mejor amigo, un chico muy guapo, aunque un poco flacucho, se paso una mano por su cabello claro, para dejar libre sus ojos que eran de un color bastante extraño, un color precioso, dorado.

El muchacho se acercó hasta donde estaba la chica, y se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para "protegerla" del frío.

-Que hacías aquí sola?-preguntó Remus

-Pensar...-contesto simplemente

-En que, si se puede saber? En algún chico por ejemplo?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-Sabes perfectamente que no!-contesto la chica con mirada desafiante-ahora solo me centro en mis estudios

-Y en James-murmuró Remus

-Te eh oído, y sabes que no me gusta Potter, sabes que le odio, y esta tarde se pasó un montón!-contesto la pelirroja un tanto enfadada.

-Ya...por eso estas así?

-Que dices, como voy a estar así por el estúpido egocéntrico de James Soy capaz de coger una snitch con los ojos cerrados y de mientras ligar con cualquier chica Potter!

Remus se rió al escuchar el comentario

-Será mejor que entremos-empezó a decir Lily-esta haciendo más frío

-Si será mejor-contesto Remus ayudando a levantar a su amiga

Los dos se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde estuvieron un rato más estudiando, mientras que James y su amigo del alma Sirius, intentaban ligar con cualquier chica, mientras jugaban al ajedrez mágico.

Al día siguiente a la misma hora.

Tumbada en la húmeda hierba del lago, mirando las estrellas estaba Lily, tranquilamente, como si nada pasara por su cabeza, el día había sido agotador, No había parado desde que se había despertado, para colmo tuvo que soportar a Potter todo el día, por que le habían mandado hacer una tarea con él.

-Que haces?-preguntó un chico alto, de pelo negro que le caía libremente por la camisa del uniforme Gryffindor, mientras llevaba la corbata con el nudo desecho, y sus ojos azul como la noche brillaban picaramente.

-Acaso te interesa Black?-contesto Lily desafiando al muchacho

Sin pedir permiso y sin decir nada, Sirius se sentó al lado de la chica

-Si me interesa, Evans-contesto Sirius una vez al lado de la chica

-Ya claro, a todos os interesa...

-A todos?-preguntó Sirius intrigado

-Si si a todos, a los merodeadores, parece que me perseguís, ayer Remus hoy tu, mañana que? Mañana James?

Sirius sonrió-Ui Lily ahora es James?

La pelirroja lo miró seriamente, y dijo: Estoy viendo la estrellas

-Que?-contesto Sirius

-No me preguntabas que que hacia?-contesto Lily-pues ya te lo digo-dijo cambiando de tema

-mmm las estrellas...yo se mucho sobre estrellas-contesto Sirius cogiendo a la chica por la cintura

-A si?-contesto Lily un poco sonrojada

-Si...mira esa es...Orión...la ves aquella?-preguntó Sirius señalando a una estrella que destacaba en el cielo

-Ah...y aquella otra cual es?-contesto Lily divertida

-Pues...esa es...-Sirius se quedo un momento pensando-y que más da cuales sean, una estrella que lleva ahí miles de años sin que nadie le haga caso-contesto Sirius sonriendo

Lily se quedó pensativa

-En cambio con las chicas es diferente-susurró Sirius al oído de Lily

-A si?-preguntó la chica-y por que?

-Por que no todas son iguales, cada una es diferente...unas mas guapas-dijo Sirius acariciando la mejilla de Lily-más listas...

En ese momento El Gryffindor besó a la chica, ella no puso resistencia alguna, pero a los pocos segundo se separó y salió corriendo.

Sirius se quedó sentado frente al lago tirando piedras

-No hay duda, esta por James...-murmuró con una sonrisita

Al día siguiente por la mañana, era temprano, Lily bajo antes que ningún Gryffindor a desayunar y se encontró con un muy buen amigo suyo, Slytherin, Severus Snape en la puerta del gran comedor.

-Hola Evans-saludó amablemente el moreno

- Severus, te dicho mil veces que me llames Lily-contesto la chica a modo de saludo.

-...Bueno y que tal Lily?-pregunto Snape

-Pues bien como siempre, y tu, que tal, estas mejor después de lo que te hizo el inútil de Potter?

-Si, bueno tranquila ya estoy acostumbrado a los merodeadores...-contesto el Slytherin un poco frustrado

En esas Lily se sentó en la mesa Gryffindor y se cogió una tostada que empezó a untar con mermelada de fresa, una de sus favoritas.

-Bueno yo me voy-dijo Severus al ver entrar a James y sus amigos por la puerta-nos vemos más tarde en pociones

-Ok Severus, que te vaya bien el día

-A ti también-dijo ya desde la mesa de Slytherin haciendo que se enterara todo el mundo.

Remus se sentó al lado de Lily, quitándole la tostada, y Sirius a su otro lado, mientras que James se sentó en frente, con Peter a su lado.

Lily empezó a untarse otra tostada, cuando Sirius de repente se la quitó.

-Bueno que? Pitorreo? Alguien más quiere una tostada?-preguntó la chica mientras Remus y Sirius sonreían.

-A ti también que?-pregunto James refiriéndose a lo que le había dicho Snape

-A ti no te importa Potter-contesto la chica nuevamente untándose otra tostada

-Vamos Evans, cuando me dejarás de llamar Potter y saldrás conmigo? –preguntó el chico

-Buff...no te escogería ni aunque fueras el único ser de la tierra-contesto la chica cuando le iba a dar un mordisco a su tostada, pero James se la quito le dio un mordisco y salió corriendo.

La pelirroja lo siguió con la mirada bastante malhumorada

-Jajaja sabes Lil? Los que se pelean se desean-dijo Sirius ganándose un manotazo de la chica

Lily se fue del gran comedor dejando a los tres merodeadores terminando de desayunar.

Lily se dirigía a su sala común cuando se encontró a James Potter en un pasillo, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la fría pared, y los ojos cerrados.

La chica intento pasar de largo, pero el joven lo notó y sonriendo la paró.

-Ya ni saludas?

-A ti no-contesto la chica simplemente

-Ei ei Lily espera-dijo el chico que se había levantado y la agarraba del brazo-que te echo para que me trates así?

-No me llames Lily, suéltame, y no me has hecho nada, simplemente no me gusta tu forma de ser

-Por que?

La chica no respondió, realmente no sabia por que...simplemente no le gustaba su forma de ser...o si? No sabia que le estaba pasando, realmente se estaba enamorando de James? Con Remus había hablado muchas veces y no quería aceptarlo, pero cuando la besó Sirius se dio cuenta que quien realmente quería que fuese era Potter.

Se soltó de James y salió rápidamente corriendo dirección no sabe donde...-- hasta que como cada noche llegó cerca del lago.

James se quedó allí pasmado, mirando como la chica corría

-Y ahora que echo?- se preguntó

Soplaba fuertemente el viento, en la cara fría de la chica, ella estaba allí pensando todo lo que había ocurrido...el beso con Sirius, la nueva opinión sobre James...

En ese momento llegó Su mejor amigo Remus, por supuesto, y se sentó como tantas noches al lado de ella.

-Que pasa?

-Nada...

-Seguro Lil?-preguntó el Licántropo

-Si, Rem, estoy bien...bueno no, o si, no se...-contesto confundida

-Que ocurre?

-Creo que me estoy enamorando

-De quien?...no será de Sirius, que me dijo que te besó

Lily se sonrojó

-No...algo peor...de James, de James Potter

Remus sonrió

-Eso no es malo-contesto el chico

-No se estoy muy confundida...creo que me duele la cabeza, me voy a ir-dijo mientras se levantaba-vienes?

-Si, mañana será un largo día-contesto el prefecto, pues al día siguiente era luna llena.

-Si lo será-susurró Lily

A la mañana siguiente, Lily buscaba desesperadamente a Severus, pues el era el que mayor mente le podía ayudar.

Al final después de casi una hora de busca lo encontró entrando a la biblioteca

-Severus!...Severus!-chilló la pelirroja

-Que pasa Lily, que ocurre?

-Andaba buscándote!

-Que quieres?

Lily cogió del brazo a Severus y se lo llevo caminando rápidamente a un pasillo no muy concurrido por los estudiantes, de lejos Sirius y un nervioso James observaban a la chica y al Slytherin.

-Que pasa Lily?

-Pues que...necesito que me prepares una poción

Severus alzó una ceja

-Si necesito una poción para saber una cosa...sobre...James

-Bah, venga Lily no me digas que te enamoraste de Potter?

Lily se ruborizó, pero finalmente con un movimiento de cabeza se lo confirmo.

-Yo no pienso participar en nada que tenga que ver con ese imbecil-contesto Snape

tajantemente

Mientras en el fondo del pasillo

James estaba de los nervios

-Tu que crees que le estará diciendo?

-No se James...pero realmente la chica te interesa no?

-Claro que no!

-Si venga, por eso estas así...vamos Prongs acéptalo...por mucho que ella no te quiera, tu la amas...y ella te ignora por que eres un criajo, sin embargo conmigo...que yo ya e madurado

-JAJAJA tu madurado? El gran Sirius Black? Padfoot creo que tienes fiebre-dijo James poniendo una mano en la frente de su amigo

-Venga en serio, te gusta o no?

-No

-Di la verdad James!-dijo Sirius

-Bufff...si-dijo James muy bajito

-Que? Perdón no te oído...repítelo mas alto-dijo Sirius riendo

-Que si pesado, que estoy enamorado de Lily Evans, ya estas contento?

-Si, Prongs lo primero es admitirlo, después crece y luego conquístala

James le pego una colleja a Sirius y siguieron observando la conversación de Lily con Snape.

-Venga Severus ayúdame-dijo Lily con cara de lastima

Después de mucho insistirle el joven acepto.

-Esta bien...-dijo con los ojos en blanco-que necesitas?

-Pues...no se...yo quiero saber si el me quiere, o jugaría conmigo que es lo mas probable...digamos que podrías hacer alguna poción para ver un poco del futuro...no?

-Si...no es mala idea, aunque es bastante difícil, sin embargo yo soy muy bueno-dijo en un tono como imitando a James Potter

Lily sonreía y escuchaba atentamente

-Bueno...entonces te are la poción, si todo sale bien, te mandaré a un futuro no muy lejano, un par de meses, un año como mucho-dijo Severus tranquilamente

-Ok...para cuando la tendrás?-pregunto la Gryffindor

-Para cuando la quieres?...te parece bien para mañana por la noche, en un par de horas se puede hacer...

-Ok, muchas gracias...-dijo Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla cosa que enfureció a James, y Severus se sonrojo- y por cierto y si algo sale mal?

-Una de dos, o no vuelves al pasado...o no pasará nada

-Como que no vuelvo al pasado?

-Si por ejemplo te mando a séptimo curso, quizás no puedas volver y no te acordaras de nada que haya pasado en sexto curso, por que es como si no lo hubieras echo

-Ahmm ok-dijo Lily un poco preocupada

-Tranquila, saldrá bien

-Pues quedamos aquí, mañana a esta hora?

-Si, nos vemos Lily-dijo Severus ya marchándose

-Adiós, hasta mañana.

Lily se marcho dirección hacia donde estaban dos de los merodeadores, y Severus se fue por el camino contrario.

De repente salieron Sirius y James, Sirius rodeando a la chica por los hombros.

-Sirius suéltame-dijo la chica

-Y si no quiero?

-Padfoot suelta a la muchacha-dijo Potter

-Que vas de héroe ahora?-le preguntó Lily a James

-uu eso a sido un golpe bajo-dijo Sirius divertido

Sirius soltó a Lily

-La quieres abrazar tu Prongs?-preguntó Sirius

James y Lily miraron a Sirius con el ceño fruncido, y este salió corriendo dejándolos a los dos, curiosamente riendo, y sin tirar se de los pelos.

Hubo un silencio incomodo

Lily y James se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos...hasta que James rompió el silencio

-Esto...será mejor que me marche no?

Lily no dijo nada, no sabia que decir, la verdad no quería que se marchara, pero y si el no la quería para que quedarse, en fin...

-Nos vemos en la sala común?-preguntó Lily

James se quedó extrañado, pues era raro que el le interesará a su pelirroja.

-Si...si tu quieres-contesto Prongs guiñándole un ojo

Lily se sonrojó, y como de costumbre se fue al lago en vez de a la sala común, y James como no quería ir todavía a la sala común, se fue a la torre de astronomía.

Era Temprano, nadie se había despertado, cuando James notó una almohada en su cabeza, dándole un tremendo golpe ¬¬'

-Despierta Prongsie -dijo Sirius

-mmasjdmjseyi

-Eing?-dijo Sirius

-Que te metas la almohada donde te quepa-dijo James ya claramente y levantándose de la cama

-Ja ja ja ¬¬'

Lily llevaba cinco minutos esperando a Severus, esta vez no era observada por ningún merodeador, pues cuando Lily salió de la biblioteca, James y Sirius se disponían a seguirla, pero Remus les retuvo, pues creía que no era demasiado ortodoxo.

Después de esperar un rato más apareció Severus con la poción, era una poción bastante espesa, de un color rojizo, como los cabellos de la chica.

-Siento el retraso-dijo Snape

-Tranquilo

-Aquí tienes la poción, quizás implique también a Potter, y creo que deberías tomártela delante de mi, para ver si hace efecto, si no pasa nada, es que no salió bien.

Lily se bebió la poción-sabia un poco raro-de solo un trago.

No ocurrió nada, ningún efecto, ningún extraño suceso, nada.

-Es raro, pero me equivoque-dijo el mejor en pociones de Slytherin

-Bueno no pasa nada, tranquilo era solo una tontería-contesto Lily un poco triste

-Bueno, pues ya nos veremos, cuídate Lilian-dijo Severus

-Si, eso aré, pasaré de Potter-contesto riendo

En la sala común, debían ser aproximadamente las 12 de la noche, se encontraba un chico con gafas, sin duda James Potter, estudiando junto con Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin, Pettigrew hacia rato que estaba durmiendo.

Y ellos más que estudiando, estaban charlando tranquilamente, cuando entro por el retrato de la dama Gorda, la prefecta, una pelirroja de preciosos ojos verdes, que brillaban con intensidad.

-Lily-dijo Sirius

-Ahora no quiero hablar merodeadores...me voy a dormir, no me encuentro bien-dijo la chica cuando sintió que empezaba a marearse-buenas noches

-Buenas noches-dijeron los tres al unísono

Justo cuando Lily estaba por subir las escaleras se le nublo la vista, no veía casi nada, todo estaba borroso, y se desmayó.

James salió corriendo para ayudar a la chica, con Sirius y Remus detrás.

-Lily, Lily despierta-decía James mientras agitaba a la chica-por favor despierta no me hagas esto, reacciona

Lily entreabrió los ojos sin que James no se diera cuenta, pero Sirius y Remus si que se fijaron y se estaban riendo a costa de Prongs.

-No sabia que te pondrías así...y menos por mi-dijo Lily levantándose

Prongs se enfado, y se sentó en el sofá frente la chimenea bufando, mientras sus amigos incluida Lily no dejaban de reírse

-Venga Potter no te pongas así, me tenia que vengar-dijo Lily-tu me has hecho muchas...

-Me pongo así por que si-dijo orgullosamente-y vuélveme a llamar James-dijo tirando le un cojín

-Eii agresión no eh, James-dijo recalcando el nombre

-Te desmayaste en broma?-preguntó Remus

-No...me empecé a encontrar mal-dijo la chica bostezando-ahora si me voy a dormir

-Cuídate Pelirroja-dijo Sirius-no te vuelvas a caer

-Ok...-dijo Lily guiñando un ojo a Sirius y Remus-a...por cierto James

-Si?

-Ten-dijo Tirando le el cojín, dándole de pleno en la cara-cuidado con tu carita

James se quedó con cara de tonto, tumbado al ser "derribado" por el cojín, viendo como la prefecta subía por las escaleras.

-Vamos a dormir?-preguntó Moony

-Si...ya vamos, que James esta embobado-dijo Padfoot

-Eh¿? A si...vamos-dijo Prongs levantándose y revolviéndose el pelo más de lo que lo tenia, como si acabara de bajar de su escoba.

-Ei, Prongsie que no esta Lily aquí para que hagas eso con el pelo-dijo Sirius riendo

-Ya...es costumbre-dijo el Buscador de Gryffindor

Los chicos se fueron a dormir, no tardaron en conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que Peter no dejaba de patalear y hablar en sueños.

Lily notó como su respiración aumentaba, sentía un escalofrío por su espalda, no dejaba de removerse por las sabanas, levantó la vista con los ojos entrecerrados para mirar por la ventana, todavía era de noche, siguió durmiendo, aunque tenia unos sudores fríos, y el pelo húmedo, sentía como calambres.

En la habitación de los chicos, le ocurría los mismo, los mismo síntomas a James Potter.

Se retorcía entre las sabanas, cuando Sirius lo despertó

-James estas bien?

-Eh? See..estoy bien-dijo levantándose-tranquilo

-Duerme...todavía es de noche

James le hizo caso y se durmió.

Poco después, Lily se levanto asustada, si eso le pasaba a ella, y seguramente era por la poción, a James también le pasará pensó la chica vistiéndose, era pronto, acaba de amanecer.

Había notado que hacia bastante frío, era sábado, tenían el día libre, sin clases así que decidió vestirse con ropa muggle, unos jeans y una camiseta blanca, junto con un plumas blanco también que le tapaba dejando solo a la vista sus ojos verdes, y un gorro blanco, mientras que su cabellera roja caía libremente por su espalda.

Quedaban casi dos semanas para navidad y sus vacaciones.

Bajó hasta la sala común, comprobando que no había nadie al ser tan pronto, y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda, sin prestar mucha atención.

Lily iba caminando por los pasillos, para ir al gran comedor, seguía en su mundo, pensando profundamente, sin fijarse en nada, cuando en una esquina de un pasillo, al girar se chocó con alguien que tampoco estaba muy atento, los dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

Lily se quedo fijándose en el chico, de su edad debería ser, si, si era de su edad, no era otro que James Potter.

-Oye James la próxima vez anda con mas cuidado! Por que tu volar muy bien...pero caminar-contesto la chica levantándose

-Perdón?-contesto el chico confundido

-Ohh Por Merlín, hasta esto hay que explicártelo dos veces?

-No te entiendo...yo no me llamo James-dijo el joven de pelo revuelto y ojos verdes como los de Lily

-Como que no te llamas James, eres James, no me vengas con tus estúpidas bromitas de merodeador-contesto la chica un poco cansada ya

-Que no me llamo James! De que casa eres tu?- al chico le sonaba su cara, sabia que a esa preciosa chica la había visto antes, le recordaba mucho a su ma...no, no podía ser, eso fue un pensamiento fugaz que pasó por la cabeza del Gryffindor, pero desistió en que fuera ella.

-Potter...me estas empezando a cansar...de que casa voy a ser, de Gryffindor!-contesto la chica

Lily se acaba de fijar que el chico no mentía, que ella se había confundido, pues bajo las gafas redondas muy parecidas a las de James, se encontraban unos ojos verdes esmeralda muy parecido a los suyos.

-Yo...ves...si soy Potter, pero no James, y soy Gryffindor, como que nunca te visto por aquí?-dijo el joven muy confundido

-No te llamas James?...eres su primo o algo?-preguntó Lily

-Primo de quien?-pregunto sorprendido-No me llamo James, bueno si pero no

-Si pero no? Eres primo de James Potter, o familiar...?...te pareces mucho a él-contesto la prefecta

-Primo?-pregunto incrédulo-NO! Soy su hijo!

-Su hijo? Jajajajaja estas de broma no? Hijo de James Potter...pero si solo tiene 15 años

-Que dices? Mi padre murió hace 16 años!-gruño el joven

-Me quieres decir realmente como te llamas?-preguntó la chica un poco enojada, levantando la voz.

-Si! Me Llamo Harry James Potter!

-Te lo voy a preguntar por ultima vez? Quien es tu padre?

-Te lo dicho-dijo Harry chillando-mi padre es James Potter, un merodeador, Prongs

-Conoces a los merodeadores?

-Si-contesto Harry resignado-mi padrino es Sirius Black, mi profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras es Remus Lupin.

-Y Peter? No conoces a Peter?

Harry la miró con mala cara, luego se dio cuenta que realmente no era ninguna broma pesada, estaba hablando con su madre, y no podía decirle lo de Peter, sin embargo le había dicho que su padre había muerto...

Harry estaba pensando que decir sobre Peter, y como decirle a la chica, de su misma edad, que esta en el futuro, y es su madre.

-Si lo conocí a Peter...pero no quiero hablar de el...

-Ok

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento

-Supongamos-dijo Lily sin apartar la vista del suelo-que te creo, que lo que dices es verdad, y eres hijo de Potter, tu padrino es Black...pero y quien es tu madre?

Harry sonrió

-De que te ríes?

-Es que no se si debería decírtelo, quien es la madre

-Y por que crees eso?

-No se quizás te sienta mal

-A mi? Para nada...venga dímelo-contesto Lily

-Vamos a un lugar...más...no se...vamos a una sala que hay al lado de la habitación de Remus, es bastante tranquila, el estará durmiendo, y hay asientos...ok?

Lily dudó

-Esta bien, te sigo

Los dos caminaron apenas cinco minutos cuando Llegaron a la sala de la habitación del profesor Lupin, Harry dijo la contraseña: Padfoot y Moony los mejores!

La contraseña la había puesto Sirius, pues el no era profesor, pero solía pasar mucho tiempo con Remus, y algunas veces le ayudaba en su clase.

Se sentaron en el sofá, y entonces Lily impaciente le dijo que se lo dijera.

-Bueno no se si hago bien en decírtelo...

-Dímelo-dijo seriamente la pelirroja

-Vale...mi madre es...-dijo Harry- eres tu! Lily Evans

-Que?-dijo Lily justo antes de desmayarse

Harry no sabia que hacer, se había esperado esa reacción, por lo que dejo a la chica tumbada en el sofá, y salió corriendo a buscar a Remus.

Justo cuando Harry iba a llamar a la puerta del fondo del pasillo, la habitación de Remus, el profesor salía por la puerta.

-Harry, que madrugador-dijo Sonriendo

-Remus, te necesito a pasado algo-dijo Harry sofocado

-Que ocurre?

-Ven te lo enseñare

Harry cogió a Remus de la mano y tiró de el arrastrándolo hasta la sala, le explicó lo que había pasado mientras Remus y el esperaban a que la chica despertara.

Lo primero que vio Lily fueron unos extraños ojos dorados que conocía a la perfección mientras que unos mechones castaños caían por la frente encima de esos preciosos ojos.

-Rem...Remus? eres tu?-preguntó la prefecta incorporándose

-Si, Lil soy yo

-Pero te has hecho viejo!

Harry se rió ante el comentario de su madre.

-¬¬'...Es que...ahora soy profesor

-Pero si tienes 15 años

-No, no tengo 15 años, tengo...casi 36 años-contesto Lupin

-Que? Pero y yo?

-Tu debiste hacer algo...no se que hiciste...piensa Lily piensa

Lily recordó rápidamente la poción y se lo contó

-Snape te preparó una poción?-preguntó Harry

-Conoces a Severus?-pregunto Lily

-Si...por desgracia es mi profesor de Pociones-contesto Harry

-Así que tu también lo odias como James y Sirius?

-Sirius-dijo Remus de repente-deberíamos avisarle...y a Severus también

-A Snivellus? Por que?-preguntó Harry

-Harry...Snape...por que hizo la poción-contesto Moony

-Oh esta bien...-dijo Harry-yo voy a mandar a Hedwig para Sirius, y tu avisa a Snape...tu ma...mamá (se le hacia verdaderamente extraño llamar mamá a una chica de su edad)tu no te muevas de aquí

-Eso quédate aquí, además Harry no tendremos problemas...hoy había excursión todos se marcharan fuera-dijo Remus-como que tu no fuiste?

-No tenia ganas, y Ron y Hermione están todo el día besándose...así que les deje intimidad-contesto Harry casi saliendo por la puerta

-Ok nos vemos en 10 min.

-Harry-dijo Lily-ten cuidado y tu también Remus

Remus sonrió melancólicamente al recordar a Lily, a su Lily, su mejor amiga, no había cambiado nada.

Harry salió corriendo para la sala común y coger Pluma y pergamino y escribir rápidamente a su padrino.

Mientras Remus bajaba sin parar ni un momento hacia las mazmorras.

Llego en menos de cinco minutos, después de una larga caminata por pasillos y escaleras, pico fuertemente a la puerta, esperando que Severus le abriera.

Finalmente le abrió.

-Que pasa Lupin?

-A...su-cogió aire-sucedido algo

-El que?

-Que poción le hiciste a Lily en quinto curso?

-A Lilian? No me acuerdo...poción? no se...no me acuerdo de nada

Remus cogió a Severus y lo "estampó" contra la pared, dándole un golpe a la puerta.

-Dime que poción, o ven conmigo, pero tienes que ver que a ocurrido

-Esta bien, esta bien...suéltame-dijo Snape fríamente

Mientras Harry estaba enviando una nota a su padrino donde le había puesto:

Ven rápido, a pasado una cosa, Remus y yo te necesitamos, cuando lo veas te sorprenderás. Te quiere tu ahijado el Clon de Prongs jaja

Harry

Ya saliendo de la lechuzería, viendo como Hedwig emprendía el vuelo, y fijándose como los alumnos de cada casa partían hacia Hogsmeade, incluidos sus mejores amigos, salió corriendo para la habitación de Remus, ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que se había ido, y seguramente Snape ya estaría allí...

Para llegar a la habitación tenia que pasar por delante del retrato de la señor gorda, y así lo hizo pero justo cuando pasaba por allí, le paso lo mismo que por la mañana, se cayó al suelo al chocar con una persona, un chico.

-Ei chaval mira por donde vas-dijo Harry levantándose

El chico estaba de espaldas y se estaba poniendo su jersey azul marino bien, mientras se espolsaba los pantalones negros, Harry hacia más o menos lo mismo

-Y por que no vigilas tu?-dijo el chico

Los dos muchachos iban caminando hacia atrás con cara de resignación, pensando que el uno era más tonto que el otro, cuando sus espaldas se tocaron, y al notar el tacto los dos se giraron quedando cara a cara.

-Ahhhh-gritaron los dos al unísono

Harry se dio cuenta en seguida de quien era, era su padre, un poco más alto que el, con su mismo pelo revuelto, su misma cara, pero diferentes ojos, el tenia unos ojos marrones avellanados, la misma sonrisa picara, casi la misma nariz, gafas parecidas, complexión igual...

Mientras que James gritó al ver una persona tan parecida a el, solo que con unos ojos muy bonitos, iguales que los de su pelirroja favorita.

Se quedaron parados sin hacer nada, cuando James levantó una mano y toco la mejilla de Harry, y Harry hizo lo mismo, sintieron un escalofrío, y de sus labios se escapó un pequeño suspiro

-Quien eres? Eres mi clon?-preguntó James

-No!

Los dos no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos

-Quien eres Monstruo?-preguntó James

-Oye Monstruo tu!-contesto Harry riendo-Creo que si quieres saber quien soy deberías venir conmigo!

-A donde?

-A ver a Remus, que esta con Snape

-Conoces a Remus? ¿¡Con Snivellus? –preguntó James

-Si

-Ok iré!-dijo James-aunque no tengo la varita aquí, pero confiare en ti, te pareces tanto a mi...quizás seas un hermano gemelo mío, que tenían mis padres escondidos

Harry rió ante el comentario de su progenitor

Los dos se encaminaron silenciosamente hasta la habitación de Remus, una vez llegaron antes de entrar, Harry le dijo a James que se quedará fuera, que ahora lo llamaría y que no se fuera por nada del mundo, este acepto.

Harry entró a toda prisa, diciendo la contraseña.

-Harry! Ya era hora!-dijo Sirius dándole un abrazo

-Si, tardaste casi 30 minutos-dijo Remus-pensé que te pasó algo

-No, tranquilo Lupin, es que Potter tiene costumbre a llegar tarde-dijo Snape desde el sofá.

-No te metas con Harry Snivellus!-dijo Sirius acercándose al profesor de pociones

-Quien me lo impide, tu Black?

-Ya esta bien-dijo Remus

-Si ya esta bien, seguís igual que antes-dijo Lily

-Es él-contesto Padfoot

-Sirius es igual déjalo, el caso es que hay alguien fuera...que creo que conocéis muy bien...-dijo Harry

-James-dijo Lily

-Como lo sabes?-preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Por que Severus me dijo que si me pasaba algo a mi, a James también...por eso el esta aquí -dijo Lily con aire de saberlo todo- y creo que si a mi me habéis empezado a contar lo de la poción, Severus tu también le deberás contar a James

-Oh, no...otro Potter...no!-dijo Severus con cara de asco

Sirius rió satisfactoriamente

-Lily llama tu a James

Lily salió fuera y se encontró a Prongs sentado en el suelo, intentando peinarse, con las piernas estiradas, y tremendamente guapo.

-James

-Lily! Has visto a ese que se parece tanto a mi...

-Si-dijo Lily sonriendo

-No te habrás enamorado de él, en vez de mi no?

-Yo? No!-dijo Lily sonrojada

-Potter, no te asustes de lo que te digan dentro, o te encuentres ok?..pero tienes que entrar-dijo Lily amarrándolo del brazo

-Yo? James Potter asustado? Jajajaja

-Oh...tu y tu arrogancia-murmuró Lily

La pareja entró en la habitación,

James no se podía creer lo que tenia ante él.

En el sofá sentado estaba un chico, el chico de antes, el que era igual que el, de su misma edad, a su lado un hombre ya adulto de unos 35 o 36 años con el pelo bastante largo negro azulado, y unos ojos de un profundo color azul marino, sin duda su mejor amigo Sirius Black, y de pies detrás de este, Remus, su Remsie, con el cabello mas despeinado que nunca, castaño claro, mientras unos cuantos mechones le caían libremente a la cara tapando sus bonitos ojos dorados.

Y al fondo de la sala ni más ni menos, que Snivellus, Severus Snape, un Snape viejo, pero igual de feo que de pequeño, con su nariz ganchuda, su piel cetrina, y sus ojos negros con ojeras, y su pelo negro largo y grasoso.

James estaba ahí plantado con la boca abierta sin articular, sin saber que decir.

-Si...Sirius?...Remsie?

Los dos asintieron

-Que os a pasado? Os habéis vuelto viejos!-dijo James tirandose encima de Sirius

-No has cambiado nada Prongs-contesto Sirius emocionado

-Pero que os a pasado? No entiendo nada, tu entiendes algo Lily? Tu y yo seguimos jóvenes, y ellos viejos por que? Y Peter?

Sirius gruñó

-Y este quien es?-Y Snape sigue igual...bueno con un par de arrugas más

a Sirius y a Harry se les escapó una gran carcajada.

-Jamsie definitivamente te echado de menos-dijo Sirius sonriendo melancólicamente

-A mi? Por que? Si hace nada hemos estado juntos, bueno pero tu joven

-y Dale...pero sigo siendo guapo-contesto Sirius

Harry sonrió al escuchar a su padre decirle a su padrino que hace nada que han estado juntos, cuando habían pasado 16 años.

-Bueno Potter

Harry se dio por aludido

-El otro Potter-contesto Severus al ver que su alumno se giraba-Siéntate

-Tu a mi no me ordenas nada, Snivellus-contesto James

-James déjate de tonterías y siéntate que te tienen que decir muchas cosas-dijo Lily

James obedeció, se sentó y escucho atentamente, mientras que le explicaban la poción que Lily se había tomado, como Severus la había preparado, quien era el que se parecía tanto, con lo que cuando le dijeron que era su hijo alucinó mas que nunca.

No les dijeron a ninguno de los dos que se morirían, aunque Lily si que lo sabia, no dijeron nada sobre Peter, ni sobre Voldemort, ni nada que pudieran cambiar el futuro, por mucho que no querían que los Potter murieran, no podían cambiarlo.

-Y Ahora que hacemos?- Pregunto James

-No se-contesto Sirius-te dejamos aquí? Jaja

-Si y todo lo que me pierdo? Me pierdo todo, mi hijo, mi esposa jaja...Lily mi esposa jaja

Lily lo miró refunfuñando pero a la vez sonrojada

-Yo voy a ver si encuentro algo en la biblioteca-dijo Severus

-Adiós-dijeron Sirius, James y Harry sonriendo

-Yo voy a ir a hablar con Dumbledore-dijo Remus

-Yo voy contigo-dijo Sirius siguiendo a Remus, así también les dejaban intimidad a la pareja y su hijo

-Yo creo Padfoot, que deberíamos ir todos-contesto Harry

-Ok-contesto Black-vamos

Harry siguió a su padrino, y al llegar a la puerta se giró, tenia una sensación muy extraña, no se algo estaba pasando y no sabia el que, se quedó mirando a sus padres y estos les dijo que fueran tirando que ahora los alcanzaban

Lily fue a salir por la puerta detrás de Harry, pero James la agarró por el hombro

La pelirroja se giró

-Has visto la prueba que es verdad que te quiero-dijo James

y Justo después le dio un tórrido beso en los labios, que cada vez se fue tornando más pasional.

Lily se sonrojó, era su primer besó con el chico que le gustaba, con Potter, con James, su James.

Lily se separó se quedó mirando a James a los ojos y los se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, se quedaron pegados casi un minuto, cuando Lily se separó sintió algo muy extraño.

De repente abrió los ojos, sus ojos verdes, acababa de amaneces, no tenia sueño, así que se vistió para bajar al gran comedor, pensando en ese extraño sueño, un sueño realmente raro, no se acordaba de mucho, pero había visto a un niño como James, pero con sus ojos, a Sirius y Remus de mayores, y este ultimo profesor, y se acordaba de un nombre que le gustaba mucho, Harry.

James se sobresaltó al despertar, recordaba muy poco de ese extraño sueño, de haber visto a un clon o algo parecido, y de lo mas bonito del sueño, un beso, su beso con Lily.

-Que soñabas que casi te caes de la cama?-preguntó Sirius soñoliento

-Soñaba con Lily, la estaba besando

-Ahhh pillin-contesto Black

James se vistió con un jersey azul, y unos pantalones negros, estaba bastante guapo, después de despedirse de sus mejores amigos, se fue a dar una vuelta antes de ir a desayunar.

Justo cuando pasaba por delante del despacho del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se detuvo recordando el sueño, y se sentó en el suelo, se revolvió el pelo un poco, cuando apareció su princesa.

-No dejarás esa costumbre del pelo, no James?-preguntó la prefecta

Lily iba con unos jeans y una camiseta blanca, con un plumas blanco abrigándola, y un gorro del mismo color, la chica se sentó al lado del merodeador.

-Estas muy guapa!-dijo Potter

-Tu también

-Sabes...hoy e soñado contigo-dijo James

Lily se sonrojó

-Yo también...aunque parezca raro...

-Y que pasaba en el sueño?

-Te lo demuestro?-preguntó el chico

-Bueno

James cogió a Lily por la cintura y la guió hasta la sala del profesor de defensa, esta vez sin contraseña, entraron, y los dos se quedaron callados.

James esperaba a que Lily se quisiera marchar para demostrarle su sueño, aunque quizás se ganara un guantazo por parte de la chica.

Lily no supo por que, pero se quiso marchar, justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta, notó como una mano agarraba su hombro, se giró para quedar mirando al chico cuando James le dijo:

-Te demuestro que es verdad que te quiero

Y la besó, se besaron, fue un beso tierno, como el del sueño, pero poco a poco volviéndose pasional.

Se separaron, se abrazaron, y luego los dos salieron juntos de la sala.

-También pasaba eso en mi sueño-dijo la chica-vamos juntos a Hogsmeade?

-Oh, por fin eh conseguido que Lily, MI Lily Evans salga conmigo!

-Es todo un logro-dijo Sirius detrás de Prongs

-Te felicito, a los dos-dijo Moony que acaba de llegar

Y en el mismo colegio, a la misma hora, el mismo día, solo que en diferente situación digamos...jeje... un chico de pelo revuelto se retorcía en el sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras que la manta que lo cubría se caía al suelo, y el cojín que tenia lo babeaba, se había quedado dormido en la sala.

Un leve movimiento hizo que despertara, era sus amigos, Ron y Hermione zarandeándolo.

Entre abrió los ojos para encontrárselos y sonrió.

-Harry! Vamos a llegar tarde a Hogsmeade-dijo Hermione

-Si tío, vete a vestir-dijo Ron cogido de la mano de su novia

-Que soñabas?-preguntó la prefecta

-Es curioso y raro-dijo Harry incorporándose- Eh soñado que mis padres venían del pasado al futuro...hablaba con ellos...era genial

Ron y Hermione sonrieron

-Cuando vea a Sirius se lo contaré-dijo Harry subiendo por las escaleras despresándose, mientras se despeinaba mas todavía el pelo.

FIN

Ya se terminó...y antes de la publicidad, vienen los créditos y tal, pero yo no, me los salto y voy directamente a dedicaciones.

Dedicado a: A ti, Grim, gracias! Sin ti poniendo en el mensaje de la comu que escriba para que tu escribieras no lo hubiera conseguido terminar...! jeje!te Quero tata! xD

Dios la dedicación es de hace tiempo, pero sigo pensando lo mismo, te quero wapa!

A todos muchas gracias por leerlo, y si queréis enviarme un crucio, o alguna otra maldición, ya sabéis mediante review xD muahahaha

Saruky James Black Potter

Una persona muy loca xD


End file.
